You and me on a Saturday
by Peace Sign Freak
Summary: 17 year old Jimmy is left alone at home and ends up spending the day with Cindy.


You and Me on a Saturday

On a Saturday morning, 17 year old Jimmy Neutron woke up from the bright rays of the sun and his mom cooking pancakes. Jimmy got out of bed and put on a clean pair of jeans and a faded forest green shirt with words on it. The words said: Darwin's Theory on Evolution with a picture of Darwin himself underneath the lettering. Jimmy walked out of room and walked down stairs. As Jimmy entered the kitchen, he saw his mother and father getting ready to leave. "Where are you guys going", Jimmy asked d his parents politely. "We are going to visit an old friend's of ours for lunch then we are going to meet with the Vortexes", Jimmy's mom replied.

Before Jimmy's parents were completely out the door, Jimmy's mom said, "Jimmy, breakfast is on the table, clean up after yourself and we left you some money if you ever want to get something for lunch. And Jimmy when you see the Vortexes leave try to not argue with Cindy, at least TRY to be a good neighbor, ok". "Ok, mom, I'll TRY to be a good neighbor", Jimmy said. "We'll be back by midnight by the latest", Jimmy's mom told him before they were completely gone.

Jimmy finally ate his pancakes and cleaned up. Jimmy went out the kitchen door and straight towards his lab. Once he was in his lab, he started to work on a new invention. After four hours working in his lab, Jimmy looked up at his clock and it read 12:00. _Noon already!_, Jimmy thought to himself. He soon stopped from he was doing and left the lab.

Jimmy entered the kitchen and saw the money on the counter. He grabbed the, ran upstairs towards his room to grab his cell phone and his car keys and a spare house key. He then ran back down the stairs, locked the outside kitchen door and then locked the main door. He then went to his car. By the time he had got into the car, turned on the radio and left the driveway it was 12:20 pm. Jimmy zoomed off in car to downtown Retroville.

By the time Jimmy came back home from lunch, it was 12:40. He decided to park his car in the driveway and then walk towards the park. When he got out, he saw the Vortexs leave, bidding their daughter a good-bye. He spotted Cindy Vortex in the doorway, waving good-bye to her parents. He didn't take another look and started to walk to the park before Cindy could spot him. But it was too late, she already spotted him. " Hey, Neutron! What are you doing", Cindy asked.

She walked looked out for rabid drivers before she crossed the street. She walked up to him. "Nothing really Vortex, just walking to the park", Jimmy responded flatly. "Oh. Could I come and walk with you", Cindy asked nicely. "Why", Jimmy asked politely. "Because it would be boring all by myself at home", Cindy said bluntly. "Why don't you go hang out with Libby", Jimmy asked, a little curious. "Because Libby is busy with Sheen", Cindy responded flatly.

Jimmy tried so hard to avoid Cindy Vortex that Saturday, he decided to ask her, "But don't you need to lock your house if you were to come along", Jimmy asked her carefully. "No because I already locked it before I came over to you", Cindy said. " Oh. Okay then. Let's go to the park", Jimmy said, signaling Cindy to follow him. Cindy caught up with him and started to walk side by side. There was silence but it was comfortable. They walked in silence until they reached the park.

"So how have you've been, Cindy", Jimmy asked. "I've been ok. How about you", Cindy responded. "I'm fine", Jimmy said. "Have you been working on some new invention lately, Jimmy", Cindy asked. "Well, not really. I just started on a new invention this morning", Jimmy said, looking in Cindy's eyes for the first time that day. "Oh", Cindy said, still not looking at Jimmy. Jimmy couldn't help but look at what Cindy was wearing. She had on green shorts, a yellow t-shirt, and a pink tanktop over it. She had her hair half way down and in a braided ponytail. _That's new Vortex_, Jimmy thought as he turned his head away from her.

Jimmy and Cindy decided to sit at bench for awhile. It was 2:30 by the time they had sat down. There were dark clouds forming above Jimmy and Cindy. Both Jimmy and Cindy noticed the shadows and looked up at the sky and saw dark clouds. "I guess we should had back home, huh", Jimmy asked. "Yeah", Cindy responded. They stood up and started to walk back home. Within 20 minutes of their walk and they were half way home. The clouds were very dark and rain was threatening to pour down. Ten minutes later and it was pouring on Jimmy and Cindy.

Jimmy and Cindy started to run the rest of their trip back to their homes. " Cindy how about come into my house with me because we are closer and I don't think you want to get a cold", Jimmy suggested. "Thanks, Jimmy", Cindy responded. As Jimmy and Cindy entered his house, lightning struck. Jimmy and Cindy were startled. Jimmy closed the door behind them. Cindy sat down on the couch. Jimmy went up stairs and retrieved two blankets and came back down. He walked towards the couch and asked Cindy if she would want a blanket. She kindly accepted a blanket.

Once Cindy was settled on the couch with a blanket, Jimmy got himself settled on the couch next to Cindy. Jimmy looked at Cindy and noticed that she was sleeping. Jimmy then noticed something he hadn't before. It was the pearl that he got Cindy when they were stranded on a island with each other, was around her neck on a silver chain. He smiled at the thought that Cindy still had that pearl with her.

By the time the rain cleared up, it was 4:00 pm. Jimmy lightly shook Cindy. She woke up with a smile on her face. "Hi", she greeted him. "Hi. Um, the rain cleared up, do you want to go home now", Jimmy asked her. "What time is it", Cindy asked. "It is 4:10", Jimmy responded. " I guess I'll leave now", Cindy said plainly. "You don't have to leave if you don't want to", Jimmy said. "That's ok, Jimmy, but I think I'll be fine by myself", Cindy politely responded before leaving. Jimmy sighed as Cindy closed the door behind her.

Four hours later and it was 8:10. Jimmy had finished his dinner 20 minutes ago. He was in his lab finishing his newest invention. Jimmy thought to himself that he should take out the trash while his parents are gone. He once again left his lab to take out the trash. Jimmy went back in the house and collected the garbage. He then exited the house with a trash bag full of garbage. As he was walking towards the trash can he heard a noise. It was singing! He tried to figure out were the singing was coming from. It came from Cindy's room! _She sings!? Wow, I didn't knew that she sang __**that **__good!_, Jimmy thought to himself, a little surprised. Jimmy had put in the trash and continued to listen to Cindy's singing.

_Listen children to a story that was written long ago 'bout a kingdom a mountain and the valley below_

_On the mountain was a treasure buried deep beneath the stone and the valley people swore they'd have it for their very own_

_Go ahead and hate your neighbor, go ahead and cheat a friend_

_Do it on the name of heaven, you can justify it in the end_

_There won't be any trumpets blowing, come the judgment day on the bloody morning after......one tin soldier rides away_

As Cindy sang, Jimmy subconsciously walked across the street and started to gently climb up the trellis to her window sill. He quietly opened the window and climbed up and just sat there.

_So the people of the valley sent a message of the hill, asking for the very treasure_

_Tons of gold for which they killed, came an answer from the kingdom with our brothers, people share of all the secrets of our mountain, , of all the riches buried there_

_Now the valley cried with anger, mount your horses, draw your sword, and they killed the mountain people so they won their reward_

_Now they stood beside the treasure on the mountain dark and red, turned the stone and looked beneath it_

'_Peace on Earth' was all it said_

_Go ahead and hate your neighbor, go ahead and cheat a friend, do it in the name of heaven you can justify it in the end, there won't be any trumpets blowing come the judgment day, on the bloody morning after… one tin soldier rides away_

_Go ahead and hate your neighbor, go ahead and cheat a friend, do it in the name in heaven, you can justify it in the end there won't be any trumpets blowing come the judgment day, on the bloody morning after… one tin soldier rides away_

By the time Cindy finished her song, she sighed with content. She turned towards her window and yelped from surprised that Jimmy was right there in her face when she turned. "Ah! W-what are doing here, Jimmy", Cindy asked with anger and surprise. "Oh, sorry. I was just listening to you sing and I guess I unknowingly climbed up here. Heh-heh", Jimmy responded honestly and nervously.

"YOU HEARD ME SING", Cindy said nervously. "Hey, you were great, Cindy", Jimmy said truthfully. "Oh my. Oh my god. Oh my gosh, this is so embarrassing! What am I going—'', Cindy was cut off by Jimmy putting his hand over her mouth. "Sshhh, calm down", Jimmy said while slowly removing his hand from Cindy's mouth. "Ok. How come you were listening", Cindy asked. "Why? Am I not allowed to listen", Jimmy asked teasingly. "Ok, then. What are you going to do", Cindy asked. "I would like to go star-gazing with you. Would you like to come", Jimmy asked Cindy. "Sure", Cindy said. "Then I'll meet up with you at your house once we lock our doors", Jimmy suggested. "Ok", Cindy responded.

By the time they were ready to leave, it was 8:50 pm. Jimmy and Cindy walked back towards the park. Once they reached the park, they laid on the grass. They pointed constellations to each other without competing with one another. They were just having fun and relaxing in the grass next to each other. The night sky was breathless that night.

It suddenly got cold and even though both Jimmy and Cindy had jackets on they cuddled close to each other. Cindy laid her head on Jimmy's chest. Jimmy wrapped his arms around Cindy's waist. They were both content and comfortable in one another's arms and basking one another's warmth. Jimmy suddenly had a feeling in his stomach. It felt like there were butterflies in his stomach. Jimmy started to gently tighten his grip around Cindy's waist. Cindy noticed the change in Jimmy's grip on her waist. She was going to ask Jimmy, what was wrong but she didn't have time to speak as Jimmy gave Cindy a kiss on her forehead.

A blush crept up on Cindy's cheeks. Cindy decided to wait what he would do next. She waited and she got to sit up on his lap with his jacket over her even when she had on a jacket. Cindy tried to turn to ask why Jimmy he had put his jacket on her but then she stumbled and brought Jimmy down with her. Jimmy and Cindy were face-to-face, chest-to-chest. Both Jimmy and Cindy were blushing a deep crimson. They starred into each other's eyes. Jimmy starred into Cindy's emerald-green eyes while Cindy starred into Jimmy's ocean-blue eyes.

Neither Jimmy nor Cindy could deny the feelings they were experiencing and did what their hearts told them to do. They inched closer to each other and closed the gap between them. Both Jimmy and Cindy were very happy that they were finally kissing each other. It took 5 years for them to finally kiss! But, now it was happening. As they parted from the kiss, their breaths were uneven and they starred into each other's eyes and saw passion in them. "Does this mean we are a couple, now", Jimmy asked. "Well, that depends if you want to be a couple", Cindy inquired. "I would be happy being your boyfriend but do you want to be my girlfriend", Jimmy asked. "Well, yeah. I do want to be your girlfriend", Cindy whispered in Jimmy's ear.

"Ok then. Should we head back my princess", Jimmy asked his girlfriend. "Sure, Jimmy", Cindy responded back to her boyfriend. The couple stood up and laced their fingers together. They walked back home. By the time they got back to Cindy's house it was 11:30. Cindy thanked her boyfriend for his jacket and gave it back to him. Jimmy gave Cindy a light kiss on the cheek. Before Jimmy left Cindy to go to his house he asked when it would a day for their first official date as a couple. She said that next Friday afternoon was good. They agreed on that day and talked about what time they should meet.

Jimmy left Cindy's house and crossed the street to his house. Jimmy unlocked his door and went up to his room. Jimmy fell on his bed with adrenalin rushing through his blood from the excitement and happiness he had experienced with his neighbor, former rival, and now girlfriend Cynthia Aurora Vortex. James Isaac Neutron was a very happy teen-genius. That night Jimmy Neutron had a huge smile on his face as he slept.


End file.
